When Pigs Fly Without Magic
by nightlyroses
Summary: Fred pranks Amy by having Lily place a boggart in her bed. Amy is furious. Fred continues pursuing her. What is the outcome? REWRITE OF PRANKING AND SNOGGING. DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything except the storyline and my OCs.


**AN: I have made edits to this as it was recently revealed that James Potter II is two years, not one, above his brother Albus. As Amy Finnigan is in the same year as Albus and this story takes place in her sixth year, James should have already graduated instead of being in his seventh year.**

* * *

"FRED WEASLEY, I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU IN YOUR SLEEP FOR THIS!"

All the boys in the Gryffindor seventh year dormitory except one groaned loudly as they were woken up by the shriek made by none other than Amy Finnigan, a fellow Gryffindor a year below them.

"Fred, what did you do this time?" Kyle Wood asked tiredly, getting out of the bed, the other boys following suit.

Fred Weasley II tried to look innocent. "What are you talking about, Kyle? I did nothing to the beautiful Amy Finnigan."

Kyle opened his mouth to protest when the door was thrown open and Amy marched inside. "Will you lot get out, please?!" she demanded, a scowl etched across her face. "I need a word with Weasley!"

"Nice knowing you, Fred," Kyle said, leading the other boys out of the dorm. As soon as the door shut behind them, Amy glowered intensely at Fred.

"What did I do, Amy dear?" Fred said, suppressing a smirk but failing.

"First of all, don't call me that," Amy snapped at him. "And second of all, you know what you did. YOU GOT YOUR COUSIN TO PLANT A BOGGART IN MY BED AT SEVEN IN THE MORNING ON A SATURDAY!"

"Which cousin are you talking about?" Fred asked, full on smirking. "I still have six of them here and I doubt it was Rose."

"Lily," Amy growled, balling up her fists. "She was always the mischievous one. But I can get back at her; my main issue is YOU."

"If you want to snog –" Fred began but Amy cut him off.

"Argh! For the last time, I DON'T want to snog you in a bloody broom closet or anywhere else!" she screamed. "How many times do I have to tell you that until it penetrates that thick skull of yours?!"

"Until you stop being stubborn and go out with me," Fred replied, a smirk still plastered on his face. "Sorry, Amy, but I know you like me the way I like you."

Amy opened her mouth to protest when the door opened, revealing Fred's only remaining friend who hadn't graduated yet Lexi Jordan. "Amy, whatever you do, please don't try to kill my best friend again."

Amy glared at the older girl. "He got Lily to put a boggart in my bed!"

"Overkill," Lexi muttered. "Fred, when will you learn to be mature and ask her out the proper way?"

"Already tried, didn't work," Fred said carelessly.

"That's because you only did part two," Lexi pointed out. "You tried the proper way but you're still as immature as ever." Turning to Amy, she said, "Will you please just put him out of his misery and say yes?"

Amy scowled at both of them before storming out of the room.

* * *

After breakfast ended, Amy sat under the beech tree near the Black Lake to relax and have some alone time. Hopefully, she wouldn't run into Fred at all because he was always the last one she wanted to see. But Fate always liked seeing her suffer. The next thing she knew, she was screaming as she was levitated nonverbally into midair before being dumped into the lake. A few minutes later, she heard a splash that did not come from her.

Amy swam up to surface to find Fred in the water with her, laughing hysterically. Enraged, she swam to him and splashed him hard before attempting to slap him. "You arsehole!"

Fred laughed and splashed her back, grabbing her hand in the process to prevent getting slapped. "Revenge's sweet, isn't it?" Before she could react, he pulled her under the surface.

"Hey!" she gurgled. The Black Lake was nasty-tasting!

Fred smirked at her (oh, his smirking was getting old but yet attractive at the same time) and kissed her flat on the mouth before swimming away quickly.

Amy was initially feeling angry before her deeper emotions came out. It wasn't hatred or disgust. It was love. She knew she started finding him attractive last year, but she had brushed it off as hormones then. Clearly, it was much deeper than that. She liked him. She loved him. She loved the boy who constantly pranked and annoyed and flirted with her. That one kiss just proved it all. She had to see him again to make sure it wasn't a one-time feeling. She swam up to surface to find that Fred was gone. _Great, just great!_ she thought as she trudged out of the lake, soaked.

* * *

In the dormitory, Amy made up her mind to not tell anyone what happened as she changed into dry clothes. Her roommates were going to be filled with "I told you so's" as they had been pestering her about Fred for the past year and she would not be able to stand it. On the other hand, she needed to find Fred. He claimed to fancy her (and occasionally loved), but how was she to know that he was goofing around? He wasn't exactly a serious person.

She went down to the common room where luck struck her: Fred was lying on a couch in a laid back way that made her heart stop.

Fred smirked as he saw her. "Did you like my little present down in the lake?"

Amy decided to lie. "Unfortunately, no. I'm even more disgusted by you, now."

"Oh, Amy, Amy, Amy," Fred sighed. "When will you ever get it right?"

"When pigs fly," Amy answered. Fred's eyes lit up as he grabbed his wand, "without magic."

Fred set down his wand. "Dang, I almost had you there."

"I'm always one step ahead of you," Amy said, crossing her arms. "I know you claim to fancy me, heck, even love me, but how am I supposed to know you mean it? Why _did_ you choose me? You could have picked anyone else, but you chose me. Why? Was it your heart or did you choose a random victim?"

Fred sat up and patted the seat beside him, gesturing her to sit down. Against her judgement, Amy complied. After she sat down, Fred said, "I swear I'm not joking around. I really meant it. By the way, how did you know I said the love part?"

Amy turned back to him. "It's not my fault when you and Lexi don't use indoor voices. The whole school knows by now, unfortunately." She rolled her eyes. "Thanks a lot."

"Oops," he said, not sounding sorry at all. Amy frowned at him, suspecting he announced his alleged love for her on purpose. "But like I said, I really meant it. Love is not something the Funny Foursome screw around with."

Amy raised an eyebrow. "James used that bitchy exchange student Kat Moirée to get over Lexi two years ago and failed."

"Well, he chose her to use because she was bitchy," Fred shrugged. "You're not. I wouldn't screw you over. Promise."

Amy crossed her arms again. "Prove it."

"Go with me to Hogsmeade today," Fred said. "I'll show you a wonderful time and maybe we can do other fun things in alleys." He winked suggestively.

Amy looked somewhere between disgusted and considerate. Finally, she gave in. "Fine, I'll go with you to Hogsmeade. On one condition. Try anything with me and no one will find you for a week. Got it?"  
Fred only looked too happy to be worried. "Got it!"

* * *

In Hogsmeade, Amy immediately set more rules to their date. "We are most definitely not going to Zonko's or the Hogsmeade branch of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. I don't care that your dad and uncle run the place. I cannot trust you around pranks."

"Aw, Amy," Fred mock-whined.

Amy fixed him with a glare that would've made anyone else run away. "Weasley..." Her voice held a warning tone.

Fred fake-sighed. "Amy, dear, if we're together in Hogsmeade, can you at least call me by my first name? It's not that hard."

"Fine," Amy snapped. "Fred."

Fred smirked, which earned him an elbow to the stomach. "Oy! What's with the violence, woman?"

"Stop smirking!" Amy demanded. "It's really irritating!"

Fred laughed. "Liar. You love my smirk. You just want me to stop so you can stop resisting!"

"What did I tell you about trying anything on me?" Amy hissed through gritted teeth.

Fred covered his mouth. "Oops," he mumbled.

Amy glared at him before continuing with her rules. "And there is no way I'll go into Madam Puddifoot's or the Hog's Head. I can't stand that frilly lovesick tea shop or that dump."

"Three Broomsticks?" Fred suggested.

"Sure, why not?" Amy said dully.

Inside the Three Broomsticks, Amy insisted on getting the drinks after ordering. "I will not have you sneak firewhisky or any other alcohol to me. I'm underage!"

Fred rolled his eyes. "Relax, Amy. I've never ordered firewhisky before. Merlin knows what Mum would do to me if I did."

After getting their drinks, they settled into an awkward silence. Finally, Amy broke the silence. "So how are you going to prove that you _really_ fancy me? I'm not saying anything until you prove it because unlike some girls, I won't spread my legs for anyone because they're offspring of famous people. And if I'm just a challenge to you…" She trailed off. She really hoped she wasn't just a challenge; she really liked him even if she wouldn't admit it out loud.

Fred sighed. "That's one of the reasons I like you. Most girls just like me for being a Weasley. It's really annoying. Of course, James and Albus had it worse because they're the sons of Harry Potter. James is lucky to have Lexi, and Albus finally got his act together with his 'nemesis' Alexa Zabini. Of course, the boys are hounding Lily, but she has her sexual tension with Lorcan Scamander."

Amy frowned thoughtfully. It was true. There had been times when she had seen girls (luckily, none of her dorm mates) squeal and giggle whenever Fred passed them and he would have a slightly annoyed expression (which did not suit his usually goofy face). Of course, he had gone out with a few of them, but they never lasted more than a week. "So…because I'm different from the most of the girls when it comes to you and your heritage, you picked me?"

"And because I think you're cute, feisty, and not overly girly," Fred said, smirking at the blush that rose from her cheeks.

"Well…" Amy started when Fred leaned over the table and pressed his lips onto hers. Before she could react, he pulled back as if it was nothing.

He grinned at her as he took a sip of his butterbeer. "Well?"

Amy flushed. "Um, okay, I think you proved that you, uh…"

"Fancy you?" Fred finished. "I like to believe I just did." He sipped his butter beer again. "So…how do you feel about me? I really don't think you hate my guts."

Amy sighed, ready to admit it. "Okay, I _may_ have started finding you attractive around last year. What happened in the lake was a surprise, no doubt, but it made my feelings more clear. But I was worried if you actually meant it or not. I didn't want to be used."

"I would never use you," Fred said seriously. "I _like_ you. For real. And if you give me a chance, I can assure you we'll last longer than the other girls did."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Amy leaned back, looking satisfied. "Okay."

"You'll give me a chance?" Fred looked like Christmas came early.

"Yeah," Amy said, trying not to laugh at his expression. "Which means that I lied."

Fred's face fell. "About what?"

"What I said this morning," said Amy. "'When pigs fly without magic.' You don't see any flying pigs that weren't influenced by magic, do you?"

Relief fell across his face. "Phew, you had me worried for a second!"

Amy smirked slightly before having her turn to lean across the table and peck him on the lips. Unknown to either of them, Fred's cousin Albus Potter and his girlfriend Alexa Zabini were sitting at a table nearby where the latter grudgingly gave the former ten gallons.


End file.
